


Kitty Mail Service

by Flamingbluepanda



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Developing Relationship, Epistolary, Fluff, Injury, Joe is a cat dad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/Flamingbluepanda
Summary: He was a boyHe had a catCan I make it any more obvious
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 23
Kudos: 236





	Kitty Mail Service

**Author's Note:**

> So someone sent me this story about these neighbors who started tucking notes into this cat who kept visiting and became friends. And I said 'hey, joe and nicky would do that"
> 
> And this happened!
> 
> Unbetaed, dedicated to my dog

Nicky had only lived in his new apartment for three weeks when he heard the sound of a cat meowing in his kitchen. 

Nicky paused where he was putting laundry away, padding into his kitchen as quietly as he could. The orange tabby sitting on his counter was large, and it’s tail flicked back and forth as he cleaned his front paw with his tongue. Nicky gasped softly, and the cat looked at him with big eyes, pupils wide. He meowed again. 

“Hello,  _ Bello!”  _ Nicky cooed, crossing and holding out a hand. The tabby meowed and kicked his palm, nuzzling his nose against him to encourage more petting. Nicky laughed, taking his other hand to carefully pet his ears and back, smiling. 

The cat meowed again and Nicky hummed, mentally doing an inventory of his fridge. “Do you want some tuna, hm? 

The cat meowed again, and Nicky smiled, opening the door and pulling out a can. He put some of it on a plate and set it in front of the cat, who bent his head and ate it. 

Nicky turned for a moment, and when he looked back the cat was darting out the window and was gone. 

* * *

Nicky was surprised but pleased when his strange visitor came back again and again. If Nicky closed his window his new friend would simply sit outside and meow until Nicky opened it and gave him pets and a little tuna.

Nicky didn’t even  _ like  _ tuna that much, but it became a constant item in his fridge and on his grocery list. 

He stuck his head out of the window a few times to see where the cat went- it always ran along a ledge outside Nicky’s window (carefully avoiding his planter box), hopped a small gap onto a fire escape on the building across the alley, and then ran around a corner. 

And then, one day, a note was slipped under the cat’s collar.

The collar was a simple leather band with a small silver bell on it. There was no name tag, Nicky had checked. But today, on his 17th visit, a note had been slipped between the cat’s neck and collar. 

Nicky hummed as he pulled it free with one hand and petted the cat with the other, hoping it was for him. 

**_To the strange person who my cat keeps running off to see:_ **

**_Hi! I know Greg isn’t running off to nowhere because the last time he came back he smelled like basil and seasoning. Whatever you were cooking must’ve been delicious!_ **

**_Anyway, if he’s annoying you please know that if you tell him to shoo enough times he’ll stop coming back._ **

**_Also he’s allergic to chicken, so if you feed him please don’t give him any! Thanks!_ **

**_-Joe_ **

Nicky chuckled, scratching Greg behind the ears. 

“What an odd name for a cat, hm? Should I send a note back?”

Greg meowed loudly, flicking his tail back and forth. Nicky laughed and nodded. “Alright alright, I’ll get your tuna.” 

While he set the plate out, he pulled not a notepad from his drawer and grabbed a pen.

**_Ciao Joe,_ **

**_My name is Nicolo, please don’t worry about your cat annoying me, he’s the first friend I’ve made in this city._ **

**_I was making chicken primavera for a coworker’s birthday the last time he visited. I’m very glad you told me about his allergy, I almost gave him some. I hope you don’t mind, but I give him a little tuna whenever I see him. Let me know and I’ll stop._ **

He tucked the note in Greg’s collar and sent him off. Only afterward did he realize he didn’t include a phone number. 

* * *

**_Hi Nicolo!_ **

**_Don’t worry about the tuna, he probably loves it. No wonder he keeps coming back, ha._ **

**_No friends in the city? Did you just move here? Are you Italian? Sorry if that’s rude!_ **

**_I cannot stop thinking about how good that primavera smelled… if I send you a drawing can I get the recipe?_ **

Nicky laughed, glancing at Greg. “Is my name that obvious?” 

Greg rolled over to encourage Nicky to pet him more, and Nicky snorted, writing the recipe from memory on the back of his reply.

* * *

**_Ciao Joe,_ **

**_Don’t worry about the drawing, the recipe is on the other side of this note._ **

**_I moved here from Malibu, but before that I lived in Genoa, Italy since I was a child._ **

**_Are you an artist? Since drawings were your first offer I assumed._ **

**_Hi Nicolo!_ **

**_Thanks for the recipe, it was so good! On the back of this you will find a drawing of Greg staring longingly at the forbidden fruit that is chicken._ **

**_It’s always nice to meet another immigrant! I’m from Tunisia originally, but I spent most of my life in the Netherlands before I moved here for work. I am an artist but I also curate for the smithsonian! You should come visit sometime, admission is free! (Bring your own lunch though, the cafeteria is a scam)_ **

**_What do you do for work?_ **

**_Ciao Joe,_ **

**_In Genoa I was actually a priest, believe it or not, but I went to medical school in Malibu and am lucky enough to be doing my residency at Walter Reed. (No I didn’t work on he who shall not be named, before you ask)_ **

**_(If you’re a supporter of his I’m afraid we’re going to have to stop communication immediately)_ **

**_Your drawing is wonderful, you are very talented! Has your art ever been on display?_ **

**_Nicolo, I’m Muslim, I hate that bastard with a passion, don’t you worry._ **

**_Anyway I’ve auctioned off a few pieces for a pretty penny and done a few gallery shows. I’ve also sent a few of my poems to a publisher, but I’m not published yet._ **

**_Does that mean you’ve been on the front lines of the pandemic? I hope you’re staying safe! Greg would be so sad to lose his tuna dealer._ **

**_Ciao Joe,_ **

**_It’s hard work but I love it. Tell Gregorio not to worry, I’m doing well._ **

**_Are your poems published online? Can I read them? Will repay you with another recipe for Shrimp Picatta._ **

**_Hi Nicolo!_ **

**_If you Google Yusuf Al-Kaysani you can probably find my art and my poems on Google, enjoy. Now Where’s my piccata._ **

**_P.S: have you nicknamed my cat?_ **

**_Ciao Joe,_ **

**_Please know that I laughed at your last note for a solid five minutes. Piccata recipe is, as promised, on the back. It’s my nonna’s so you’re required to like it._ **

**_Gregorio is far too cute to not have nicknames. I think he’s my favorite cat in the world and I’m including Garfield in that._ **

**_Please include another drawing of Greg staring longingly at the food, if it’s not too much trouble._ **

**_P.S: call me Nicky, all my friends do._ **

**_Hi Nicky!_ **

**_Does that mean you’ve made friends with your coworkers?! That’s wonderful! I was worried._ **

**_Please note that you are not allowed to replace me and Greg though, no matter how many friends you make (I’m teasing)_ **

**_The Piccata was so good I didn’t have time to sketch it, so please accept my mother’s shakshuka recipe instead. It’s probably my favorite thing I’ve ever eaten- and Greg tends to steal some too._ **

**_Ciao Joe,_ **

**_Trust me, you and Gregorio aren’t going anywhere. The shakshuka was delicious._ **

**_I finally had a day off and I went to the Smithsonian natural history museum. I’ve vowed to go to a different one each time I have a day off, they’re wonderful._ **

**_I realized while I was there that I was looking for you, but I have no idea what you look like._ **

**_… I’ve agonized over this note for ten minutes and Greg is getting impatient. I can’t come up with a good way to ask you to draw yourself for me. Sorry._ **

**_Hi Nicky,_ **

**_My drawing is on the back. Shall I Google Nicolo at Walter Reed or do you just want to go to lunch together?_ **

* * *

Nicky stared at the note in his hand, blushing. 

He looked over at Greg, who was watching him expectantly. 

“Is your dad just asking me out to lunch?” Nicky asked softly, scratching Greg behind the ears. “Or is he asking me out on a date?” 

Greg purred, pressing against his hand. Nicky sighed. “That’s not very helpful.” 

He swallowed, looking at the drawing again. Joe had curly hair, and a strong jaw and chin. He had kind eyes. 

Nicky tapped his pen against his notepad, then quickly scribbled a response and sent Greg on his way before the rain started.

**_Joe,_ **

**_There’s a ramen place I found the other day, called Fe Noodles. Would you like to get dinner instead of lunch on Friday? Let me know via Greg._ **

* * *

And then, the notes stopped coming. 

Greg didn’t show up for five days. Friday crept closer and closer, and Nicky felt slightly ill at the idea that he overstepped.

No, no, he wouldn’t freak out over this. He was determined.  That was what he kept telling himself until Friday came around again. 

Nicky sighed- Lazing about on his day off was never his style. He missed Greg. 

He took a shower, then did a deep clean of his apartment. It was starting to snow.

Which was why the  _ yowl  _ at his window was a surprise.

Nicky’s head snapped up. Greg was pawing at his window, ears down and looking terrified.

Nicky opened it and Greg ran inside like a shot, hopping off his counter and running at the front door.

Nicky stared. There was blood on his paws. 

Greg yowled again and Nicky opened the door. He ran down the hall and down the stairs, pausing and hissing when Nicky didn’t immediately follow.

He led Nicky out of the apartment and down the stairs, then out the door and around the corner. The other apartment building didn’t have a lock on its entrance door, and the apartment Greg led him to was open. 

Nicky went inside, knocking on the door. “Hello…?”

“Hello!? Please help me!” 

Nicky ran through the living room and into a large studio. A huge canvas was propped against the wall, a ladder next to it. And on the ground…

The man was even more handsome in person. He had a piece of bone sticking out of his arm, and his knee was in an odd position. 

“Please, I fell off my ladder, I can’t get to my phone-“ 

Nicky slipped seamlessly into job mode, whipping out his phone and calling 911. 

“Hello, I need an ambulance, patient has a complete open humeral fracture and a possible dislocated knee.” 

Greg mewed sadly, and Joe laughed at him. “Oh good cat, good boy, I love you so much.” 

“Patient is a- Joe, how old are you?”

“33- wait how do you know my name?”

“33-year-old male, he may also be concussed-“

“How do you know my name?” Joe asked again, and Nicky held up a finger.

“A doctor? Yes, I am. Walter Reed. Yes, I’ll treat until the paramedics get here. Mm. He fell off a ladder. Okay, thank you.” 

Joe was staring at him with wide eyes as Nicky hung up the phone. Nicky gave him a tiny smile. “Do you have any clean rags or is everything paint-stained?”

“Uh, the bucket. Next to the door?” 

Nicky ran over, then came back with a clean rag. He wrapped it around Joe’s upper arm, above the break, and starts to tie a knot. 

“Thought that-  _ ow-  _ thought tourniquets were bad?” 

“They're good if you're bleeding out,” Nicky said, then met Joe’s eyes. 

Joe looked upset. “This isn’t how I wanted to do this.”

“You never sent a reply note.”

“I’m so sorry, I had to run out of town for a family emergency, I got back today and I figured I’d send a note asking if I could bring over takeout a little later, but I just-  _ ow,  _ fuck-“

“I would’ve liked that,” Nicky said, gently prodding the definitely dislocated knee, pulling away when Joe hissed. 

“Nicky?”

Nicky looked at him again, and Joe grinned at him. “Hi, I’m Joe, it’s nice to meet you.” 

Nicky laughed. “Ciao Joe, it’s a pleasure.” 

The paramedics arrived, and Joe used his good hand to squeeze Nicky’s wrist. “Do me a favor? Feed Greg? His food’s the fridge, he’ll be hungry.”

“I am technically still a stranger.”

“Greg likes you, so I trust you.” 

Nicky snorted and watched the paramedics take him away.

* * *

After Nicky fed Greg and mopped the floor of Joe’s studio, he picked up some burgers and went into Walter Reed. 

He waved his badge at the receptionist, and no one bothered to stop him even though he wasn’t supposed to have food. 

He found a Yusuf Al-Kaysani in the system, and was relieved to find the other half of his room empty. 

Nicky knocked softly when he reached the room and smiled under his mask when Joe looked up. 

“Not quite what we had planned, but trust me when I say it’s so much better than the food here.” 

Joe looked up at him, sitting up and adjusting his casted arm in the sling against his chest. “Fair warning, I’m on some pretty strong painkillers.”

“I’d imagine.”

“I might not feel up to eating.”

“Then we don’t have to eat.” 

Joe’s eyes crinkled, and even under his mask, Nicky could tell he was smiling.

* * *

Two months later, and it was getting warm enough for Nicky to leave his window cracked when he left the apartment. His planter box was starting to sprout, and he was really starting to feel like he was at home.

Especially when he came home to Greg on his counter, waiting for pets after a long day.

Nicky smiled and kissed the top of his head, then plucked the expected note from the collar.

**_My love,_ **

**_Dinner and a movie at mine tonight? I’ve been working on a new piece! Xoxo_ **

**_P.S; I hope you had a good day at work!_ **

Nicky laughed a little. He quickly scribbled a reply and tucked it in, giving Greg a kiss and nuzzling him.

“Give those to your baba, yes?” 

Greg purred and rubbed against him, then darted out. In the morning, Nicky would wake up to him kneading Nicky’s leg and Joe’s arm around his waist. 

**_My heart,_ **

**_Be over in 20 after I shower. I hope your day was good as well. Gregorio has your hello kisses._ **

**_P.S: I love you <3_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Nicky got the vaccine and now goes over to joes every night, the end!
> 
> I hope this cheers up a few people. I love you all, stay safe!


End file.
